Eternal love from the heart
by guard of the twilight
Summary: Warning, spoilers for dawn of the dragon. This story takes place after Malefor is taken out. Spyro and cynder have saved the world and now have a chance to catch their breath.What will happen during this time? Rated for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, only this story line

This story is going to have lemons in it. I am not sure how long this will be. Just as long as I want it to be I guess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 1: Awakening

As Cynder and Spyro fight Malefor they end up inside the center of the planet where the final battle to decide the fate of the world.

"You cannot defeat me! I am eternal!" Malefor roared.

With that he let loose a beam of dark purple dragon energy the Spyro and Cynder begin to duel with their own furry energy. As the energy collided it pulsed and seamed to be evenly matched.

"Just..hang...on!" Spyro said trying to keep his power up.

Through the combination of their power Spyro and Cynder overpower Malefor and send him flying onto the crystal core of the planet. As Malefor get up and makes his way toward the two of them dragons five spirit like dragon appear.

"What is this!" Malefor yelled.

The five dragons looked a Malefor and shot into the crystal core of the planet and began to pull Malefor in.

"Nooooo..." Was the last words of Malefor before he was pulled into the crystal.

As Malefor died the crystal snakes that bound Spyro and Cynder together disappeared. All around them the planet began to break apart. Spyro and Cynder land on the core of the planet and look around.

"Spyro, I am sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynder said to Spyro.

"Don't be. It's over now."

"So this is it..."

"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world." Ignitus said in Spyro's mind. "His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope to the future..."

"I know what I need to do." Spyro said to Cynder. "Just get out of here Cynder."

"Spyro no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you..." Cynder said as Spyro began to release his purple dragon energy. "I love you..."

Those lase three words, I love you continued to echo through Spyro's mind as he awoke. He wasn't in the core anymore, but outside in a forest. Right away he looked around for Cynder.

"Cynder where are you?!" He yelled.

"Right here." she said from under him. "Mind getting up your crushing my wing."

"Oh sorry" He said getting off her. "Cynder we did it we really did it!"

"I know Spyro." Cynder said getting up. "Malefor will never cause us trouble again!"

"Cynder back in the cave," Spyro started. "When you said I love you..."

"I meant ever word of it Spyro." Cynder said with a smile. "Once enemies now friends. Spyro, will you please take me as your mate?"

As Spyro hears this he smile and rubs his head against Cynder's lovingly. "Of course I will Cynder."

Cynder smiled and looked into Spyro's eyes. "I love you Spyro."

"I love you too, Cynder." Spyro said and gently kissed Cynder. "We would get back to Warfang and try to find the rest of the elders. They need to know of Ignitus's fate."

"I am sorry for what happened to him." Cynder said looking down.

"His sacrifice wasn't in vain, we beat Malefor." Spyro said looking at the sky. "Lets go, the others are worried I am sure."

"I hope the others are alright..." Cynder said looking down.

"I am sure they are." Spyro said putting his wing around her.

"Yea your right." Cynder said with a smile. "Lets go."

"Thats the spirit." Spyro said and jumped into the sky with Cynder close behind and they flew toward the dragon city.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------

This is the first chapter of another Spyro story. I will update this story after I update my other Spyro story.


	2. Ch 2: Back to Warfang

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 2: Back to Warfang.

After getting their bearing Spyro and Cynder began to make their way back to Warfang to give them the news of their victory over Malefor but the sorrow of their loss of Ignitus. Spyro was still down about losing him. Cynder could tell and flew next to him.

"Spyro there was nothing we could have done." Cynder said. "It was his wish for us to get through the ring of fire, he did it so we could take down Malefor. His sacrifice wasn't for nothing."

"He's the reasion we got through at all." Spyro said sadly. "I just wish he didn't have to go. He was like a father to me."

"At least you have someone like a father." Cynder said. "I don't even know who mine was."

"Maybe Cyril or one of the others will know." Spyro said trying to life her spirits.

"Maybe." Cynder said grinning. "Only one way to find out."

With that the two of them took off toward Warfang. When they got there they were surprised to that the city was nearly fully restored.

"How long have we been out for?" Cynder said

"You have only been gone for about a day you two." A voice said from behind them.

The two turned to see Terrador standing there.

"Terrador!" Spyro yelled and the two shot over to him.

"You two did the impossible." Terrador said looking around. "Wheres Ignitus?"

"He didn't make it..." Spyro said sadly.

"He sacrificed himself so we could get through the wall of fire." Cynder said.

"He made a noble sacrifice." Terrador said. "The others should know about this."

With that the three headed through town.

"How did everything get fixed so fast?" Spyro asked looking around.

"Ah these moles fast little builders." Terrador said. "They have restored a lot of the city of the damage the golem caused."

"So where are the others at?" Cynder asked.

"Just inside here." Terrador said as they entered a large temple.

Inside the temple was Cyril, as soon as he saw Spyro and Cynder he shot over to them.

"You two did it," He said. "You two really took out Malefor and saved the world!"

"I know we did." Spyro said. "It was a hard fight but we won."

"Where is Volteer at?" Cynder asked.

"He is off spreading word to the females we sent away before Malefor was sealed away and you were hatched." Cyril said. "We didn't want any of them to get captured or worse during the war."

"It was a necessary step to protect out race." Terrador continued. "The females brought their eggs to the temple them headed out into the wasteland to secret havens to be hidden away from Malefor and his forces."

A question shoot into Cynder's mind and before she could think she blurted out "Is my mom in one of the havens?!"

Both of the elders looked at her and Terrador was the first to speak. "I think she is, though I am not sure."

"Well who would then?!" She said getting annoyed.

"We don't know." Cyril said. "The mothers would know their hatchlings by scent so we didn't think about a list or anything."

"Please," Cynder said looking at Cyril. "Do you know anyone, anyone at all who would know who my mom is?"

"There is only one I know that would know it." Terrador said. "Thats the Chronicler."

All of a sudden there was a shot of golden light and Sparks was in front of Spyro.

"You back buddy!" He said.

"Sparks it's good to see you again!" Spyro said happily. "We did it, Malefor is dead!"

"I know," Sparks said. "Everything was all glowy and dark looking then there was a flash of purple light and everything was back to normal. You really did it!"

"I couldn't have beat him without Cynder's help Sparks." Spyro said.

Sparks turned to Cynder and looked at him for a good minuet.

"I was wrong about you." Sparks said. "All this time I though you were an evil she-dragon but your not. You help my buddy here take out Malefor. I never though I would say this but, I am sorry."

"It takes a lot of guts to admit when your wrong Sparks." Cynder said. "I've changed a lot since I first came to the temple, that time before Gual attacked us. I felt like I didn't belong with you all, that I had caused you so much trouble and pain but still Spyro accepted me as did the elders, and now Sparks, you've excepted me."

"I said some things to you in the past I am regretting now." Sparks said. "Things I can never take back. What us three have been through has made me realize just how cruel I've been to you. Cynder I see you as part of my family now."

"That means a lot to me Sparks,"Cynder said.

"Sparks, I've decided to take Cynder as my mate." Spyro said.

Sparks got a look of shock in his eyes that quickly changed to a smile. "I knew you two had a thing for each other. Great now were going to have little dragons running around here."

"Sparks!" Cynder said blushing under her scales as the two elders laughed.

"He is right you know." Cyril said. "You may be young Cynder but you can still lay an egg at your age."

"Seriously?" She asked.

"It is." Terrador said.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and then quickly looked away their minds running with all kinds of different thing.

"Spyro I know we just met back up." Sparks said. " And I hate to leave you guys alone but I want to go back home and make sure the folks are alright."

"Go ahead Sparks." Spyro said. "Be careful though, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Hey careful is all I do." Sparks said. "Now you two behave while I am gone."

"Sparks!" They both said at the same time and Sparks shot out of the temple laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update people, I am going to be putting this story on a semi hold. I am going to update this one every so often but it won't be very much.


	3. Ch 3: A will and an inheritance

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 3: A will and an inheritance

Cynder and Spyro took a few days to relax and recover their strength and plan their next move.

"We should go see the Chronicler." Cynder said. " I want to know who my parents were."

"I would like to know about my parents as well." Spyro said.

"Spyro do you know where he is?" Cynder asked.

"I remember how to get to him from Mount Malefor." Spyro said. "Let go try and see him."

The two headed out of the temple only to run into Terrador, on his side was a strange cylinder.

"I am glad I found you two." Terrador said.

"Whats going on?" Spyro asked.

Terrador reached back and pulled out a scroll from the tube. "Spyro Ignitus is gone and he has a will on what is going to be done with what he owns. He made this before you and Cynder came back from the underground city and his instructions were that when he passes on to give you this will."

Slowly Spyro took the scroll and headed to a table with Cynder. The two looked at it for a long time then at each other.

"It's alright Spyro" Cynder said putting a paw on his shoulder. "You don't have to open it now if you don't want to."

"No," Spyro said opening it. "We need to know what must be done."

The two began to read the will.

_I Ignitius, guardian of the dragon eggs and the temple, am writing this will in the event of my death I leave Spyro the temple that has been in my family for millions of years and everything I own that I do not give to the others including my vast treasure. Terrador, my dear friend I leave you my prized battle armor, may it protect you when you need it most. To Cyril my friend I leave you my jeweled tail saber, I know you've wanted it for a long time. Volteer my friend, to you I leave you my books of the history of our race, I know you like to read. Cynder,I have a special gift for you. For the longest time I have been working on a way to free you from the shackles that bind you. In the reflecting pool in my... Spyro's temple you will find a crystal key, that will free you from them forever. These are my wishes when I die. Don't morn me for I have lived a long happy life. All this time I have kept something hidden from you Spyro,for that I am truly sorry. Cynder I failed to protect you from the dark forces but I know in my heart that you have forgiven me many times over. Spyro, my son protect Cynder with you life, I know the love you two have._

Spyro and Cynder stared at the last line for a long time the at each other.

"He... he was my father." Spyro said still in shock.

"I though you two looked kind of alike." Cynder said putting a wing around Spyro and her head next to his. "It's alright Spyro I am here."

"I already took care of everything so the temple is all yours now Spyro." Terrador said.

"Thank you Terrador." Spyro said looking at him. "I think were going to the temple first then going to see the Chronicler."

"As you wish you two." Terrador said walking away. "And Spyro..."

"Yea?" He asked.

"Make sure you take care of Cynder." Terrador said. "Protect her with your life as a mate should."

"I will Terrador." Spyro said proudly.

Terrador smiles and headed off into the city.

"So shall we go?" Cynder asked.

"Yes we should." Spyro said with a smiles. "Lets go to our new home."

The two headed out of the city and headed toward the silver river and then followed it north right to the temple. To his surprise the damage from the attack Gaul made on the temple was fixed.

"I guess the guardians brought a few moles here." Cynder said.

"This place has been my home for a long time, now it's mine." Spyro said smiling and headed in with Cynder. The entered the room where the reflecting pool.

"Lets see if we can find that key." Cynder said and headed to the pool.

"Good idea," Spyro said and started looking.

It took over a half hour to find the transparent key in the pool.

"I think I found it!" Spyro said pulling the key from the pool.

"That must be it!" Cynder yelled happily.

"Now we just need to find the key holes." Spyro said.

"That shouldn't be too hard." She said looking at the shackles. "There is only four of them."

"Do you want to search for them or should I?" Spyro asked.

"I can get the ones on my front legs," She said as she felt herself blush. "But you will have to find the ones on the neck and tail."

With that the two decided to get the onces on her front legs first. It took them close to an hour to find the keyhole which was hidden under a near impossible to find panel on the rim of the shackle.

"This must be it." Cynder said using her claw to pull the panel up.

"I just though of something." Spyro said looking at the key that looked more like a twig. "How is this going to open it?"

"Put it in and try anyway." Cynder said.

Spyro nodded and pushed the key into the lock as he did the key seamed to shimmer and grow into the keyhole and Spyro turned the key and they both heard a click before the shackle fell to the floor.

"It works!" She yelled looking at her now free right front paw.

"Lets hurry and get the others." Spyro said.

To their complete confusion the next shackle didn't have the panel on the rim but in the middle.

"Great," Cynder said. "So they are in random places on each shackle."

"Well thats the second one down." Spyro said unlocking it. "Which do you want done next?"

"The one on my neck if you please." She said trying to keep the though of Spyro being around her tail under control in her mind.

Spyro started searching the brace on her neck to find the panel and after a little while he finds it and unlocks the shackle.

"Got it." Spyro said smiling.

"That feels so nice." She said shaking her neck. "Only one left..."

"You sure you want me to try and get it off?" Spyro asked knowing how awkward it would be for both of them.

"Go ahead." She said.

Spyro headed back to her tail and began to examine the top of the shackle hoping he wouldn't have to look farther under.

"It's not here..." He though. "Well I guess I should have figured as much."

Spyro began to search the other side of the shackle trying to keep his eyes locked on the shackle but he couldn't help but glance over and see the patch of skin that covered her entrance and he looked at it for a minuet before quickly shooting his eyes back to the shackle and after several more minuets he found the panel and quickly unlocking it before pulling his head back.

"There." He said trying to keep him mind clear from what he saw.

"That feels sooo much better." Cynder said as she shook her tail. "All that extra weight is gone now."

She smiles as she heads over to Spyro and kisses him.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem." He said getting him mind back under control.

"Your eyes didn't... wander did they?" She asked.

"I am sorry Cynder I couldn't help it." He said looking away.

Cynder blushes slightly and kisses him.

"It's alright Spyro." She said. "We're mates now, you didn't do anything wrong. It was only natural."

"Your not mad?" Spyro asked

"Not in the slightest my mate." She replied. "Oh I almost forgot!"

With that she takes off but comes back a few minuets later with a scroll in her paw.

"I wrote this for you but I never got the nerve to give it to you." She said handing it to him. "I know it don't matter now but I want you to read it anyway."

"Of course I will." He said and kisses her as he opens the scroll.

_Dear Spyro,  
I am so sorry for everything I have done to you before. I never meant to harm you or Sparks, but I'm not like you... All I ever wanted to do was to stand by your side, to fight along side you to save our kind. I wanted to soar through the sky with you, to go where ever you go, I'm so glad you forgive me of the doing I was forced to do. If only I could gain Sparks's trust, then I would be a happy dragon, but You trust me, and for now that's all I need.  
_

_Loving you always,  
Cynder_

Spyro read the letter again then kissed her.

"Even back then you loved me." He said. "Wait here."

With that he took off to where he slept and came back with a scroll as well.

"I meant to give this to you a long time ago as well." Spyro said giving her the scroll. "The morning after the night you left the temple I was going to give you this but then everything happened."

"Thank you Spyro." she said and opened the scroll.

_Dear Cynder,  
I'm glad you joined our little group. I don't know what we would have done without you, I know you question your loyalty, I trust you and you are very loyal to me. You always say you feel alone, but you're not alone, for I am right beside you. I want to always be with you. I will never leave you, I want to fly with you, I want you to fight by my side, I want you to know I will protect you. I want to be with you until we die and even then we won't part ways. We will be together until the end of time. I will never leave your side, I want you to stand by me and I know, during this darkest hour, light can be found, as long as you are beside me.  
Love,  
Spyro._

Cynder look at her mate, tears were in her eyes as she put her head next to his.

"We were so foolish back then." She said. "If I had known your feelings, I never would have left the temple that night."

"That time is over now Cynder." Spyro said in a gentle voice as he wraps his wings around her. "We are mates now and nothing will ever change that."

"And for that I thank the gods that we are." She said kissing him passionately. "I love you Spyro, I love you so much."

"And I you Cynder." He said kissing her back. "I would go to the ends of the earth and back again for you."

"I would do the same for you." She said looking into his eyes. "I would die for you."

"I love you just as much." He said kisses her. "We will be together forever."

"I know we will." She said smiling back. "Lets get to the Chronicler's, I want to meet this dragon of mystery."

"Sure, lets go." Spyro said and flew out of the temple with Cynder close behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because of popular demand I've decided to keep this story in the cycle however it will be skipped in the next cycle because of this extra chapter, then again I might be nice and add another anyway. I have to thank Siriusblack340 from youtube for the letters between Spyro and Cynder, if you get the chance go check out her channel she has some good vids. Till next time this is guard of the twilight signing off.


	4. Ch 4: White island

disclaimer: I don't own Spyro,

Ch 4: White island

Spyro and Cynder took off from Warfang but rather then heading toward what remained of Mount Malefor they headed out to sea.

"Where are we going Spyro?" Cynder asked worried.

"To find what remains of those pirate ships that attacked us." Spyro said. "From there we can head right to White Island."

"I hated those slobbering mutts." Cynder said. "Making us fight for their entertainment."

"If it wasn't for them I may never have found the Chronicler." Spyro said. "So in a way I should be thanking them."

"Yea I guess your right." Cynder said flying under Spyro and looking up at him. "What do you think happened to those birds that stupid captain had?"

"I have no idea." Spyro said laughing. "That one purple one, yea he smarted off to Sparks one too many time."

"What did he do?" Cynder asked.

"He punched him," Spyro said laughing. "One hit KO."

"Wow who knew the little glow stick had it in him." Cynder joked.

Off in the distance the platform where Spyro battled with Skabb and they landed.

"So which way from here Spyro?" Cynder asked looking at the sea in every direction.

"We go north I think." Spyro said looking at the sky. "Yes I am sure of it."

"Alright then." Cynder said looking at the sky. "I trust you Spyro, lead the way."

With that Spyro and Cynder took to the sky and headed north toward the unknown. They flew for what seamed like a good few hours before in the distance an island came into view.

"Spyro is that it?" Cynder asked as they got closer.

"This is it alright." Spyro said. "I would never forget this place."

The two landed and Spyro lead Cynder through the outer part of the temple.

"This place is so strange." Cynder said as they passed through the colored rooms.

"Your telling me." Spyro said. "But I know this place somewhat. Hold it!"

Ahead of them was a bunch of statues of warriors.

"Whats wrong?" Cynder asked looking into the area.

"Those are going to attack us as soon as we get close." Spyro said.

"With our new powers this will be easy." Cynder said, the tip of her tail twiching slightly.

"Lets go then." Spyro said with a grin and the two charged into the area.

The statues remained motionless not reacting at all.

"Ah Spyro I though you said these were going to try and kill us." Cynder said pokeing one with her tail.

"They did last time." Spyro said. "Maybe the Chronicler wants us to get to him this time. Before he was testing me."

"Well we better not keep him waiting then." Cynder said.

"Right lets go." Spyro said and headed deeper into the temple.

Nothing got in their way as they headed through the temple. This shocked Spyro but he wasn't going to complain at the same time they both had questions and they wanted answers.

"How much farther?" Cynder asked.

"Just through those gates that are open..." Spyro said. "Maybe the Chronicler forgot to close them or something."

"Well lets go then!" Cynder said and shot ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Spyro yelled and chased after his mate.

Spyro caught up with her fairly quickly and jumped on her sending them tumbling to the ground laughing. When they stopped Spyro was on top of Cynder.

"Spyro..." Cynder said as she felt her tail coil around his.

She couldn't take her eyes off Spyro's perfectly toned chest and she could smell his scent which was like a drug to her. At the same time Spyro was locked on her neck, the smooth scale on her head and neck seamed to call out to him begging for him to kiss them and her scent was starting to overpower his own common sense. Cynder wrapped her arms around Spyro and he began to kiss and nip her neck sending bursts of pleasure through her body. She was loving every minuet of it but when she felt Spyro's member brush the inside of her legs she snapped back into reality.

"Spyro please stop." She said slowly pushing him away from her neck. "I am not ready, not yet anyway."

Spyro looked at her confused for a second before realizing he was hard and he jumped off of her feeling ashamed. "I am sorry Cynder, I couldn't help it!"

"It's alright..." Cynder said somewhat sadly rolling over. "One day we can do this again only then we will go much farther then just kissing."

"I can't wait for that time to come." Spyro said as he felt his body relax. "I did enjoy that though."

"So did I." Cynder said smiling. "Lets gets going."

The two headed in to find the door opened to the inner sanctum of the temple.

"Are you here chronicler?" Spyro asked heading into the room with Cynder close behind.

"I see you two have come, just as I figured you would." A voice said from behind them.

The two turned to see none other then Ignitus. There was a big change in him however, he was blue and had the clothes of the Chronicler on him.

"IGNITUS!" Spyro yelled and tackled his father to the ground crying. "I though I lost you!"

"Take it easy Spyro." Ignitus laughed. "I am alive so don't worry."

"How did you get out of the flames?" Cynder asked shocked to see the old dragon.

"I used most of my power to get you two to the other side but I just managed to save enough to get myself back out." Ignitus explained. "Truth is I didn't think I was going to make it out of the ring of fire but I got a sudden burst of energy that helped me get back. The Chronicler helped me get back."

"Dad, are you the new chronicler?" Spyro asked.

Ignitus looked a little shocked then just smiled. "You got my will I see. Yes son, I am indeed the new Chronicler. He and I have been friends for a long time. Every new age a new dragon to chosen to record the many feats and failures of our race, he chose me to take his place."

"Does that mean he..." Spyro said and trailed off.

"He is gone yes." Ignitus said sadly. "He passed over to the other side when he gave me his powers."

"Ignitus I have a question for you." Cynder said.

"Ask away Cynder, I will answer what I can." Ignitus said.

"Who is my father?" Cynder asked.

Ignitus just smiled. "You already know your father Cynder."

"I do?" She thought and then started to freak out a little. "Please no... Is my dad Malefor?"

"My goodness no." Ignitus laughed. "Guess again."

"Let me see..." Cynder said. "Please please tell me it's not you Ignitus."

"Oh by the stars please don't let that be true!" Spyro prayed.

"No no, it's not me either." Ignitus said laughing harder.

"Volteer?" Spyro asked this time.

"Oh god no!" Cynder said. "No offense but I don't want to be related to a walking thesaurus."

"No Cynder not him either." Ignitus said.

"I wouldn't mind if it was Cyril." Cynder said. "He is cool but a little stuck up at times."

"Nope not Cyril." Ignitus said grinning.

"That means the only guardian left is Terrador!" Cynder said. "Is Terrador my dad?"

"He is Cynder." Ignitus said with a smile.

"I knew it!" Cynder said grinning. "Thats where I got my wind powers, from part of his earth ones."

"That a pretty good theory Cynder." Ignitus said smiling. "But not quite."

"Now I have a question." Spyro said.

"Ask away." Ignitus said.

"What was my mom like?" Spyro asked.

"And mine!" Cynder said. "Did you know her?"

"My dear everyone knew the wind grove sister." Ignitus said laughing.

"SISTERS?!" Both Spyro and Cynder yelled at the same time.

"I better explain." Ignitus said laughing hard. "Spyro your mom's name is Aura and Cynder you mom's name is Icis, they were both wind dragons but other then that they were in no way related to each other."

"So why were they called the wind grove sisters then?" Cynder asked.

"Because of the skill they had." Ignitus said. "They often spent a lot of time in a grove of trees but the branches of these trees were such that when the wind blew threw them they would whistles. The two of them were masters of their element able to control the wind and make music with the trees themselves as their instruments. So everyone started calling them the wind grove sisters and the name just sorta stuck."

"Guess I was just born to have wind powers then." Cynder said with a little chuckle.

"I was worried there for a minuet." Spyro said chuckling nervously.

"I assure you that you two are not related by blood in anyway shape or form." Ignitus said.

"Ignitus can I talk to you about something... private?" Cynder asked a little nervously.

"Of course you can." Ignitus said. "Spyro if you excuse me for a moment."

Cynder and Ignitus headed to the other side of the room. Cynder said something and Ignitus gave him a strange look then Cynder whispered something to him looking rather embarrassed about something. All Ignitus did was smile and point to one of the four elemental rooms. Cynder smiled and headed into the earth room.

"What was that about Ignitus?" Spyro asked as he came back over.

"She needed to ask me where to find books on a certain topic." Ignitus said with a slight chuckle.

"Nothing I need to know about I take it." Spyro said.

"She will tell you if she wishes to." Ignitus said curling up next to Spyro. "I am sure you have a lot question about your mom don't you."

"I do dad, a lot of them." Spyro said curling up next to his dad.

---

Sorry about not updating in a long time, me and my mom have been at war and my creative juices haven't flown but now things are back to normal so I am going to be updating a little more now.


	5. Ch 5: Family

I don't own Spyro only my ideas and OCs

Ch 5: Family

Ignitus and Spyro sat there for a few minuets before Spyro spoke up. "Dad, what is mom like?"

"Your mother, Aura is a very beautiful and kind dragoness." Ignitus began. "She is mostly white this light blue streaks going across her body. Her underside is light silver and she has beautiful pink eyes."

"She sounds very beautiful." Spyro said. "What about Cynder's mom?"

"Icis is very attractive as well." Ignitus said. "She is light blue with white streaks going across her body. Her underside is deep red and her horns are like Cynder's. While you take after me, Cynder takes after Icis rather then Terrador."

"I see," Spyro said with a smile. "I can't wait to meet them."

"They will love to see you two." Ignitus said. "You two were only eggs when they saw you. They know about you however. We keep in contact with the females so we know they're alright and so they know whats going on."

"I can't wait to see them either." Spyro said. "It's going to be so strange to see my mom for the first time."

"You will know they are there even before you see them." Ignitus said.

"I hope I will." Spyro said. "I wish I knew when they would be back in the city again."

"They will be among the first back to the city." Ignitus said. "I promise you that."

"Dad, thanks for the temple." Spyro said with a smile.

"It's your birth right to have it." Ignitus said. "The tresure I threw on as a bonus."

"I can't want to get back." Spyro said. "Cynder and I have gotten very... close."

"I have a feeling I know." Ignitus said laughing. "I know how it can get when your hormones get flowing. Remember though Spyro, never force her to mate if she doesn't want to."

"I won't dad." Spyro said. "On the way here things got a little... hot but she asked me to stop before we got too far, I did as she asked."

"That good of you Spyro." Ignitus said. "Just remember not to force her into it and vice versa. If you don't want to mate then tell her that."

"I know dad." Spyro said with a smile. "If mom asked where you are... what do I tell her?"

"Don't worry about that Spyro." Ignitus said. "Your mom already know, I sent a letter to her telling her what happened."

"Oh alright," Spyro said. "It's so much to take in, my dad is the new Chronicler."

"Yes it is a lot to take in." Ignitus said laughing. "I will always be here when you need me Spyro."

"I know you will dad." Spyro said smiling. "Is it true dad, that Cynder is able to lay an egg already?"

"It is my son, that why you must be careful." Ignitus warned. "As long as Cynder isn't in heat then she can't get pregnant however, if she is in heat then she will. This is something you both have to be careful of."

"I understand," Spyro said. "I don't think we're ready to become parents quite yet."

"No I don't think so either." Ignitus said. "You two are still much too young to be thinking about hatchings yet. Then again no one can stop you if you think your ready."

"I know that Ignitus." Spyro said. "I am not ready yet and I know Cynder isn't either. We have only just started out at being mates."

"Your very mature for your age Spyro." Ignitus said. "You think with your mind rather then your urges."

"Cynder does as well dad." Spyro said. "She wasn't ready yet and she told me so."

"I am well aware of that Spyro." Ignitus said chuckling. "You two were made for each other."

At that moment Cynder came back into the room carrying several books in a sling similar to the one the Ignitus had on his side. "Ignitus is it alright if I borrow this for a while I would like to read them."

"I guess you can Cynder." Ignitus said with a smile. "Just make sure I get them back."

"Don't worry Ignitus I will make sure you get them." Cynder said as she kissed Spyro. "You miss me?"

"Only every second you were gone." Spyro said kissing her back.

"You two better get going." Ignitus said with a grin. "Someone is waiting for you in Warfang."

"Our moms?!" Cynder said quickly.

Ignitus smiled and nodded. "Yes I felt them reach the city moments ago. Take the hidden cave out to the remains of Mount Malefor, thats the fastest way."

With that Ignitus opened the path to the hidden cave.

"Thanks dad." Spyro said. "I will see you later."

"Goodbye Ignitus." Cynder said with a smile. "I will get you back the books when I finish reading them."

With that the two took off leaving Ignitus with a smile on his face. "I am never going to get those books back. Ah well, not like I don't have fifty other copies in this place."

---

Everything is set now, how will this meeting go? Only I know.


	6. Ch 6: United as last

I don't own Spyro only my OCs and my ideas

---

Ch 6 United as last

Spyro and Cynder flew through the cave as fast as they could and then headed straight toward the temple to drop off Cynder's books before they rocketed to the city. Whey they got there they were amazed to see females and hatchlings all over the place reuniting with their family.

"Look at them all." Cynder said amazed. "So many females and hatchlings."

"There must has been other temples with eggs hidden in them." Spyro said looking around.

"All of them are older then us."

"How do you get that?" Cynder asked giving him a strange look.

"We were inside the crystal for three years remember." Spyro said.

"Yea but when we got out it was as if time caught up with us." Cynder retorted.

"You have a point there." Spyro said looking around.

All of a sudden a light breeze pick up and the two of them could hear something, it was faint but there was something there.

_Come to us our children, the time grows near. Follow our silent song and we will finally meet._

"Spyro can you hear that?!" Cynder said looking at him.

"I can!" Spyro said excited. "It must be them, come on!"

Spyro and Cynder tore off into the city following the song in the wind. The two turned a corner and there in the middle of the court yard Aura and Icis were reared up on their hind legs with their wings spread wide as wind flowed around them.

"Mom!" Spyro yelled and took off after her.

Aura looked to see Spyro coming at her and she landed with tears in her eyes. "Spyro my son!"

Cynder took off toward Icis who had already landed and had tears in her eyes as well. "My daughter, I am so happy we finally meet."

Spyro stopped in front of Aura and rubber his head against her leg. "I can't believe it, mom I am so happy to finally see you."

"Spyro my son I have dreamed of seeing you and it's finally happened." Aura said. "You saved everyone!"

"I couldn't have done it without Cynder." Spyro said putting a wing around his mate.

"Cynder my daughter I wish that you were never captured but it seams that it have only made you even stronger then what you would have been." Icis said with a smile. "When I found out you and Spyro were still alive I counted the days until we would be able to meet my daughter."

"I was too." Cynder said. "I wanted to know what you were like."

"I wanted to say I was sorry for your past." Icis said. "Your father and I though you would be safe at the temple. We didn't know it was going to be attacked."

"Theres nothing to be sorry for mom." Cynder said. "Like you said there was no way you could have known."

"Spyro, Cynder you two have grown strong and made us both very proud to be your mothers." Aura said with a smile.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other for second before nodding.

"Mom, Aura, Spyro and I have something we want to tell you." Cynder said as she felt Spyro place a paw on hers.

"What, what is that?" Icis asked.

"Cynder and I have decided to become mates." Spyro said.

Icis and Aura stood there for a good minuet processing when Spyro just said before they both smiled.

"Thats great news my son." Aura said with a smile.

"You better take good care of Cynder now Spyro you hear me." Icis said jokingly.

"You have my word Icis." Spyro said putting his wing around Cynder again pulling her closer.

"I know I made the right choice when I fell for him." Cynder said as she laid her head on Spyro's shoulder. "He saved me from Malefor and he never once doubted my loyalty while I was at the temple and then at Mount Malefor. I saved him from the darkness when we though Ignitus died and then he saved me when we were fighting Malefor. When he said that he had nothing left to fight for when my darkness overcame me again, I knew he loved me without a second though in my mind."

"We both though you would be close and this proves it." Icis said. "I know you both will be happy together."

"You two be careful now." Aura said with a grin.

"We don't want to be grandmothers quite yet." Icis said continuing.

"Mom!" Spyro and Cynder said turning right red under their scales.

"Relax little ones we're just messing with you." Aura laughed. "When you two are ready to mate no one will stop you."

"All the same Cynder be careful." Icis warned. "If you mate within a week of your heat cycle starting you can still get pregnant."

"I know mom." Cynder said. "I read about it in one of the book I got from Ignitus."

"Reading up on your body, thats a smart idea." Icis said.

"Well that among other things..." Cynder said blushing again.

"My dear you still have much to learn." Aura said laughing. "Spyro my son, you have a wild one here I can tell you that."

"Well she takes after me Aura." Icis said laughing as well.

Both Spyro and Cynder had a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"You will know soon enough my son." Aura said. "If shes anything like her mother trust me, you'll know."

"If you say so mom." Spyro said with a smile. "With Malefor gone everything is at peace again."

"That it is young Spyro." Terrador said walking up. "It's good to see you both again."

"Hey dad." Cynder said with a grin.

"So Ignitus told you." Terrador said. "How is Ignitus?"

"Dad is doing well." Spyro said.

"Spyro, what you and Cynder did is beyond words." Terrador said. "The world is in your debt."

"We did what we could." Spyro said proudly.

"The only reward we need is each other." Cynder said kissing her mate as she gently wrapped her tail around his. "Spyro is all I ever need."

Spyro just smiled and kissed her back.

"You both are going to be very happy." Terrador said.

"It was good to see you all again." Spyro said. "It's getting late so we are going to head back to the temple and rest."

"We understand Spyro." Aura said smiling. "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"We might." Cynder said. "We want to spend some time alone first."

"Thats understandable." Icis said. "Just remember what we said."

"We know." Spyro said. "We will be careful."

"Thats all we ask." Aura said smiling.

"Bye mom." They said at the same time and jumps into the sky.

"Our children have grown up." Icis said with a smile.

"They still have much to learn Icis," Aura replied. "You are right however, they have grown quite a bit. I must go now to be with Ignitus."

"Terrador is expecting me as well." Icis said.

"See you later Icis." Aura said and took off into the sky heading toward the white island.

---

Sorry for the MIA everyone, with a combination of School and work I haven't had much time. School however is nearly over so I should have more time to work. For those of you who have Xboxlive, Pm me if you what my gamer tag. I don't mind talking to my friends online.


	7. Ch 7: Passion of the night

I don't own Spyro only my OCs and my ideas

---

Alright people, I know you have been waiting for this, it's lemon time between Spyro and Cynder

Ch 7: Passion of the night

Spyro and Cynder flew to the temple and headed to the vision pool.

"Spyro I was to do some reading." Cynder said kissed him. "You think you can come to my room in a couple hours."

"Of course Cynder." Spyro said kissing her back. "I'll go check out the treasure vault."

"See you in a bit." Cynder said strutting away.

"She knows just how to push me..." Spyro said shaking the haze from his mind. "Right, to the treasure vault."

Cynder went to her room and blushed as she picked up a large scarlet book and laid it in front of her. "The art of mating... I need to know all I can, I want to make sure I can please Spyro."

Cynder opened the book and began to flip through the pages stopping at a page of a female laying on her back with a male about to enter her and this made Cynder blush even harder.

"Oh my..." Cynder said looking at the picture again before she kept going.

Spyro headed into the hidden chamber under the dragon statue. Within the chamber he found mountains of gold and gems.

"Oh my god..." Spyro said as his eyes widened. "Theres enough here for me and Cynder to live happily for the rest of our lives and then some. I wanted to be able to supply for Cynder, now I know I can."

Spyro began to go through the chamber and separate the gold from the gems. As he sorted through he found a two strange gold chests.

"Whats this?" He though as he opened one of the chest.

Inside the chest was a gold neckbrace similar to the shackle Cynder had on her neck, it was covered in jewels. There was also two bracelets inside as well both jeweled and made of gold.

"Oh man!" Spyro said picking one of them up with his claw. "Cynder is going to love these. I wonder whats in the other one."

Spyro opened the other chest and found a tail bracelet.

"This is perfect!" Spyro yelled with a smile as he put them all in one chest. "It's been about two hours I would guess. Time to go see how shes doing."

By this time Cynder now had three books on the bed as she read through them. "These books, these have told me everything I need to know I think. Spyro is going to freak when I do this stuff to him. I never knew there was so much to know about mating."

At that moment Spyro knocked on the door. "Cynder can I come in?"

"Just a minuet!" Cynder said quickly and scrambled to hide the books. "Alright you can come in."

"Hey beautiful." Spyro said putting the chest on the floor.

"Hey Spyro." Cynder said seductively.

"Well well." Spyro said with a grin as he climbed up onto the bed and his hand ran across a book Cynder missed. "Whats this?"

"It's nothing!" Cynder said quickly and tried to grab the book from him but he was too fast.

"Love making secrets." Spyro said opening the book to a marked page and finding a picture of two dragons in the middle of mating. "Cynder..."

At this point Cynder was blushing so hard she though he could see it through her scales. "I wanted to know just how to please you Spyro."

"Cynder I love you and that don't matter to me." He said as he licked her neck pushing the book off the bed.

Cynder let out a soft moan as she laid back, no longer fighting Spyro. "Spyro, I want you, I want you to mate with me."

Spyro laid on her and ran his claws across her sides making grip the sheets of her bed as she let out a soft moan. Grinning widely Spyro continued to rake his claws across her sides.

"Spyro the feels amazing." Cynder murred as she coiled her tail around his.

"I love you Cynder and want you to feel good." Spyro whispered in her ear as he slid his claws under her and across her back.

"More... Spyro..." Cynder cooed as she gripped the bed.

Slowly Spyro kissed his way down Cynder's body and nipped her chest. Cynder let out a loud roar like moan as she ran her claws across his back. Spyro could smell Cynder's scent, it drove him lower as he reached her dripping entrance. He took a deep breath of his mate's scent before he gently licked the moisture off her lips making Cynder moan loudly.

"Cynder you taste so sweet..." Spyro said looking up at her.

"Spyro please... more..." Cynder said looking into his eyes.

Spyro smiled and granted her wish as he slowly slid his tongue into her. Pleasure exploded through Cynder as her walls tightened around his tongue. Slowly Spyro began to pump his tongue deeper into her, craving more of her sweet juices. Cynder watched as Spyro are her out which only made her even more aroused. She could see Spyro's pulsing member as she laid her head to the side. She wanted it inside her so badly but she wasn't going to let Spyro get her that easily. Cynder let out a loud roar as she came, spilling her juices into Spyro's waiting maw and on his face. Cynder laid there panting hard as Spyro licked her clean.

"Spyro that was amazing." Cynder said with a smile. "Now roll over, it's my turn to please you."

Spyro got off Cynder and laid on his back. Cynder smiles as she ran a paw across Spyro's member causing him to groan gently. "You like that don't you. Your going to love what I have planned for you."

"I am all yours Cynder." Spyro said laying his head back and closing his eyes.

Spyro could feel Cynder licking up and down his length before he felt her engulf his entire length making him groan loudly. Spyro had to fight to keep from thrusting into her mouth as she began to slowly move up and down his length, coiling her tongue around his length. She loved the feeling of her mate's length in her mouth and the soft groans that came from him.

"Cynder, I want to taste your sweet honey again..." Spyro said looking down at her.

Cynder smiled and pulled his length out of her mouth. "How can I refuse such a request."

Cynder rotated around so Spyro was looking up at her dripping entrance again. Spyro reached up and pulled Cynder down burying his muzzle deep in Cynder's sex and started licked her walls sending her into a moan. Cynder looked back at him and grinned before taking him into her mouth again, coiling her tongue tightly around him. The two continued to please each other, both on the edge waiting for the other to push them over the edge. Spyro pulled his tongue back and then thrusted it as deep as he could hitting Cynder's sweet spot and this sent her over the edge. Cynder moaned loudly as she came on Spyro's face again. The resulting moan from Cynder sent Spyro over and he came into Cynder's mouth. Cynder did her best to drink down as much of his seed as she could, the rest of it dripping out the side of her mouth.

"Cynder that felt amazing." Spyro said panting as he looked at his mate.

"Spyro, as my mate you have one more duty to perform." Cynder said with a grin as she got on all fours licking what was left of Spyro's seed off her lips.

Spyro grinned and pushed her onto her back and laid on her, letting his tip fall onto her lips. "Cynder when I take you, I want to look into your eyes, I want you to see how much I love you and you me."

"Take me my mate. "Cynder said as she kisses him.

Spyro pressed his lips to hers as he thrusted deep into her breaking her barrier as he did. Cynder let out a soft whimper but made sure Spyro couldn't hear it. Spyro began to plow Cynder has hard and deep as he could. Despite this it wasn't enough to satisfy Cynder's urges.

"Spyro... your tail... under mine..." She said between groans.

Spyro managed to get what she meant and ran the tip of his tail across her lips before he slid it into her tailhole. The pleasure the erupted within Cynder made her scream in ecstasy as she bucked hard against him, her walls tightening around Spyro's hard length. The entire world had vanished to them, they only thing they could see was each other. Spyro could feel his climax building quickly as he bit down on her neck making her screams with pleasure. Cynder drug her claws hard across Spyro's back as she used her tail to push his deeper, enjoying the roughness the ridges on his tail gave her tender walls. Spyro thrusted as deep as he could as they both let our a roar as the climaxed. Cynder felt Spyro's hot seed shoot into her womb as she drenched his member in her juices. The two kissed one last time before they passed out in each others arms.

---  
Well everyone, I did my best with this one. I hope you all really like it. Also, for those who wanted my gamer tag it's Maga sword. I hope to hear from you on live one of these times. Also, I have a hidden story on another site, If you can find it then I will think of a reward to give you. The main character's name is Signes and my pin name's innisals are hc, it's 2 words put together. Good luck finding it.


	8. Ch 8: The day after

I don't own Spyro only my OCs and my ideas

---

Ch 8: The day after

Spyro and Cynder spent most of the next day asleep after their fun the night before. It was well into the afternoon before Cynder slowly began to wake up to find Spyro still on top of her. Slowly her mind caught up with her as she remember what happened and smiled.

"Spyro." Cynder said gently as she nipped his neck. "Wake up honey."

"Hmmm." Spyro said opening his eyes slowly. "What time is it?"

"If I had to guess I would say sometime around midday." Cynder said nuzzling Spyro. "That was a lot of fun last night. I would never want to do that with anyone but you."

"I really enjoyed last night as well." Spyro said kissing her. "I love you Cynder."

"I love you too Spyro." Cynder said kissing him back. "As much as I hate not having you in my arms, could you get off and we can go get some food."

"Alright." Spyro said and got off and his eyes fell on the chest. "I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" Cynder asked as she followed him over to the chest.

"I found these while I was looking around the treasure vault." Spyro said opening the chest.

Cynder's eyes widened when they fell on the contents of the chest. "Oh Spyro..."

"They're for you Cynder." Spyro said with a smile.

"They're lovely Spyro." Cynder said as she picked up the neck brace. "Can you help me put them on."

"Of course my love." Spyro said with a smile.

It took about three minuets to get all the braces on but Cynder shock her body with a smile.

"They are a lot lighter then the shackles I had." She said with a grin. "I love them Spyro, but I love you more."

"They look beautiful on you," Spyro said kissing her. "But not as beautiful as you are."

"You are too kind Spyro." Cynder said kissing him. "Lets get cleaned up and go to Warfang, I want to meet some of the other dragons."

"It would be nice to have a few friends." Spyro said as he nuzzled her. "On the way to the treasure vault I found a path leading to a hot spring."

"Led the way." Cynder said with a smile.

Spyro lead Cynder down to the hot spring and after cleaning up they head to the to Warfang to find the city was busy as shops were opened and dragons were hurrying around as they got what they needed. All around the city there was young dragons running and playing.

"I am going to go check out the shops I think." Cynder said with a smile.

"If your going to do that take this." He said handing her a pouch filled with a a bunch of gold and gems. "This should be enough to keep you set for a while."

"Thanks, with this I should be able to find you something nice." Cynder said with a smile and took off to the shops.

"I wonder what shes got planned." Spyro said with a chuckle and headed to the park.

All around the park there were dragons playing. Spyro was in the park for about five minuets before he was approached by two young dragons. One was a dragoness, she was a deep amber color with bright pink eyes. The other was a male, he was silver with deep crimson eyes.

"Your Spyro aren't you!" The dragoness said.

"That I am." Spyro said with a smile.

"I am Jinx." The dragoness said.

" I am her mate, Zeus." The male said.

"It's nice to meet you both." Spyro said with a smile.

"Everything around town is so busy." Jinx said as she curled up in the grass. "The park is a nice escape."

"That it is." Spyro said as he looked at the sky. "After everything thats happened Cynder and I could use a rest."

"My mom said not to ask you anything about what happened in Malefor's temple but, what was he like, what did he look like?" Zeus asked.

" Malefor was a purple dragon like me." Spyro said. "Only he was corrupted by darkness. I can assure you that it won't happen to me. I have something that will always keep me in the light."

"Whats that?" Jinx asked.

"Cynder," Spyro said with a smile. "She and I are mates."

"I though Cynder worked for Malefor for a time." Zeus said looking at him.

"She did but it wasn't her choice." Spyro explained. "When she was young an ape king by the name of Gaul used the Malefor's dark magic to corrupt her. I was able to save her however."

"Where is she now?" Jinx asked as she spread her wings on the grass.

"Shes in town checking out the shops and such." Spyro said with a grin. "I gave her a sack of gold and gems to get her some things."

"Bet shes having fun." Zeus said as he laid down next to Jinx.

"I wonder what shes looking at right now." Spyro said as he looked as the sky.

Cynder was walking around the market place at all the different trinkets and food. She had the gold Spyro gave him tucked under her wing so she knew where it was. On her neck was an amulet in the shape of a half moon and it was made of moonstone.

"So many interesting things." Cynder thought as she looked from shop to shop.

A few of the shop gave her little trinkets and such for free but she always gave them gold for them anyway. All the walking around she was doing was getting her hungry and she got the scent of something interesting, it smelled like meat but it was very sweet as well.

"I wonder what that is." Cynder said heading toward the scent.

Cynder followed the scent to a stall and all around her dragons were eating the sweet meat.

"What is this?" Cynder asked the stall owner.

"This my dear is honey glazed deer." The dragon said cutting off a piece and handing it to here. "Here try a piece."

"Thanks." Cynder said with a smile as she ate the meat. "This taste amazing! I'll take two pieces in a large bag please."

Cynder paid the dragon and headed to the to the park to find Spyro with his new friends.

"Spyro I am back." Cynder said with a smile.

"Hey honey." Spyro said as he walked over to her and nuzzled her.

"So who are you friends?" Cynder asked with a smile.

"I am Jinx and his is my mate Zeus." Jinx said as she looked over at them.

"So your Cynder." Zeus said looking Cynder over. "Your a lucky male Spyro."

"That I am." Spyro said with a chuckle as he kissed Cynder.

"And I am lucky to have him." Cynder said kissing him back. "I bough you something."

Cynder grinned and pulled a bag out for under her wing. Inside the bag was an amulet. It was carved in the shape of a half moon and was made of moonstone.

"It's beautiful Cynder." Spyro said with a smile and took it.

"They came as a set for mates." Cynder said as she held the other in her claw.

"The moonstone amulets." Jinx said with a smile. "Now those are nice. They are very special in that when you link them, the passion for feel your each other grows even greater. So have you two mated yet?"

"We did last night." Cynder said as she pulled out the meat and handed it to Spyro. "I grabbed us a snack while I was out."

"Thanks Cynder." Spyro said sitting down next to her.

"Zeus and I have mated a couple times." Jinx said as she looked at the sky. "It brings you closer to each other when you do."

"We know." Cynder said with a smile.

"When we woke up this morning, what I felt for her no words could ever explain." Spyro said. "If felt truly complete, whole for the first time in my life."

"As did I." Cynder said as she nuzzled Spyro. "I never though Spyro and I would be more then friends until what happened at Malefor's temple."

"What happened exactly?" Zeus asked.

"I... I felt to the darkness again and began to attack Spyro." Cynder started. "I couldn't stop myself but no matter what he wouldn't fight back."

"When she asked me why, I told her that I had nothing left to fight for." Spyro continued. "When Ignitus died I had just Cynder left, without her I had no reason to keep fighting. I knew I couldn't beat Malefor alone, even if I did I would have nothing left, no Cynder, father, nothing."

"When he said he had nothing to fight for, it chased the darkness away because thats when I knew I was what he was fighting for, not the world, not the elders or any of the others. He was fighting for me." Cynder said closing her eyes as she laid her head on Spyro's shoulder. "Not even Malefor's darkness could pierce the love that I felt for Spyro at that moment."

"The two of us battled with Malefor into the center of the world." Spyro explained as he put a wing around Cynder. "Malefor touched the core of the world and I think the past purple dragons pulled him into the core and sealed him there. It was up to me and my powers to keep the world from breaking apart. Right before everything went blank, I heard Cynder utter three words."

"I love you." Cynder said with a smile. "When we awoke we were outside. From there we came back here and the rest is history."

"That some story." Zeus said.

"It's romantic." Jinx chuckled. "Two lovers who didn't know the full feelings of the other, express their love and save the world from destruction. You two deserve to be together. The bond the two of you have is deeper then I could ever imagine."

"We have been through a lot together." Cynder said as she kissed Spyro.

"It has made us strong and out love deep." Spyro said as he kissed her back.

"You guys know breeding season is coming up soon." Zeus said. "Are you two going to have a child this season?"

"We don't know quite yet." Spyro said. "We want to make sure we're going to be capable of raising a hatchling before we go and try."

"What about you guys?" Cynder asked.

"We are yea." Jinx said nuzzling Zeus.

"We feel it's time for us." Zeus said with a smile.

"Maybe we will have one." Spyro said with a chuckle.

"Maybe we will." Cynder said with a mischievous grin.

---

And so ends another chapter my friends. I know you don't want to hear this but it maybe some time before I update this story again, I got a major brainstorm for my Pokemon story and I don't want to lose it.

So the question is now, will they or will they not have a hatchling? Only I know and I am not telling.


	9. Ch 9: Relaxing

I don't own Spyro only my OCs and my ideas

---

Ch 9: Relaxing.

The four of them laid there relaxing for close to an hour when Zeus saw a bunch of other young dragons playing a game of claw ball.

"Hey Spyro lets go see if we can join." Zeus said.

"You don't mind do you Cynder?" Spyro asked looking at his mate.

"Go have fun." Cynder said with a chuckle. "I want to go shopping some more."

"Do you mind if I come along?" Jinx asked.

"Be my guest." Cynder said with a smile.

"Sweet lets go Spyro." Zeus said and they took off.

"Lets go Jinx." Cynder said with a smile.

"Right behind you." Jinx said.

The two girls headed back to the marketplace talking along the way.

"Do you ever regret your choice Cynder?" Jinx asked.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked looking at her.

"Leaving the temple before it was attacked?" Jinx replied. "I heard the elders talking about it."

"I regret that night more then anything in the world." Cynder said sadly. "Spyro and I had letters for each other but were too afraid to give the letter to the other."

"Really?" Jinx asked.

"Yea... Spyro was going to give me his the next morning but..." Cynder said looking down.

"But then you left the temple." Jinx said. "What happened then?"

"I was captured by some pirates and forced to fight for their entertainment." Cynder said. "I beat everyone of course."

"Well you and Spyro are great fighters." Jinx said with a chuckle.

"Little did I know Spyro was captured and fighting as well." Cynder said. "Then of course Spyro and I had to fight but before we could Gaul's forces attacked and I was captured. After that I had to fake being Gaul's slave until Spyro got to me."

"That must have been real fun." Jinx said sarcastically.

"Yea loads.." Cynder replied.

"What happened then?" Jinx asked.

"Spyro managed to get into the center of Mount Malefor where I was." Cynder continued. "Gaul and Spyro fought and the battle was so intense that it broke the floor and they fell into a massive chamber where Spyro fell into a strange beam of energy and Malefor temporary took him over. I don't know what happened down there but Spyro flew into the main chamber and he was still possessed by Malefor. It took some doing my Sparks and I were able to break the control on him and I was able to tackle him out of the beam. After that everything started falling apart and we couldn't get out in time. Spyro, he did something, I am not sure what maybe a time fury or something and sealed us in crystal and we lived through the cave in."

"Then everything happened after you got free from the crystal." Jinx said.

"Yep, we spent three years in the crystal." Cynder said.

"During that time Malefor started causing all the trouble he did." Jinx said. "But you and Spyro were able to stop him."

"I couldn't have done it without Spyro." Cynder said with a smile. "I still remember when he saved me from the Malefor the first time."

"What happened back then?" Jinx asked.

"Thats a story for another time." Cynder said with a chuckle as they reached the market place.

"That works." Jinx said with a chuckle. "I know a nice place to get Spyro a really nice gift."

"Where?" Cynder asked.

"It's a shop called Shadowmail." Jinx said. "It's a blacksmith shop. My dad owns it"

"Really now." Cynder said with a smile.

"Yep, when ever I get Zeus a gift I go there." Jinx said with a smile. "They have everything there."

"Sounds good, where is this place?" Cynder asked.

"Follow me." Jinx said with a smile as she headed through the marketplace.

After about ten minuets or so they got to a massive shop, the smell of burning coal and the sound of metal pounding metal could be heard.

"Here we are." Jinx said.

The two of them headed into the shop and Cynder was amazed at everything they saw. There was beautiful glass figurines and all kind of weapons and armors made out of metal stone and crystal. In addition to that there was several life sized carvings of dragons.

"This place is amazing!" Cynder said looking around.

"Told you." Jinx said with a chuckle.

While they were talking a large crimson dragon walked up to them.

"Hey honey." The dragon said.

"Hey daddy." Jinx said nuzzling him. "Cynder this is my dad, Kelborn."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Cynder said bowing to him.

"As it is to meet you Cynder." Kelborn said with smile.

"Dad Cynder wants to get Spyro a really nice gift." Jinx said.

"Well the best gift comes from the heart." Kelborn said."No amount of money can buy that."

"I know." Cynder said.

"I know just what you can do. It will take some time but I can guarantee Spyro will love it."

"What do I have to do?" Cynder asked quickly.

"Calm yourself Cynder." Kelborn said with a chuckle. "Jinx let Spyro know Cynder won't be back until night."

"Alright dad." Jinx said. "I'll be back to fly back with Cynder. I know Spyro wouldn't want her flying home alone."

"Alright, take care of yourself sweety." Kelborn said and lead Cynder into the back of the store.

---

I wonder what Kelborn has planned for Cynder. You all will have to wait and see. Also the name Kelborn comes from a videogame, first to get it right will be posted in the next chapter along with the answer. Sorry if this was a bit short everyone, I've been busy a lot.


	10. Ch 10: The game

I don't own Spyro only my OCs and my ideas

---

Ch 10: The game

While Cynder and Jinx headed off to the shops, Spyro and Zeus headed over to join the game. When they got there Zeus headed over to one of the dragons.

"Zeus! Perfect timing." The dragon said.

"Hey Rex." Zeus said. "Spyro here would like to play, if that's alright."

"Sure." Rex said. "We need one more player. We were playing two short and still winning."

"So how do you play?" Spyro asked.

"It's easy." Zeus said. "You have to get the ball through the hoop in the tree. You can't carry the ball, but you can kick it around and throw it with your wings and tail. If the other team has the ball then you can do anything to get it except for using your breath powers or really hurting them. You also can't fly at any time during the game."

"Alright I think I got it." Spyro said.

"The color of the ball matters as well." Zeus said. "The ball will randomly change colors. Blue is worth one point, red is worth five, green is ten yellow is twenty, silver is worth twenty-five and gold is with thirty."

"Alright then." Spyro said. "Lets play."

"Works for me." Rex said and they headed out to the field. "Game on!"

Spyro watched as the green ball passed between Zeus and Rex. Zeus got close to the hoop and Rex threw the ball at the tree while Zeus shot up and pushed the ball through the sideways hoop then he then kicked it toward Spyro. Spyro hit the ball with his paw and pushed it along the ground and started at the hoop before a light green dragon tacked him from the side and knocked him to the ground. When Spyro got up he was surprised to see a dragoness had been the one that tacked him.

"Going to have to do better then that if you want to keep the ball!" She said before taking off toward the other hoop with her team.

"Get up Spyro!" Zeus said quickly.

"I can't tackle a girl!" Spyro said getting up.

"In this game everyone is a target Spyro." Rex said running with them. "Trust me, it's harder than you think to hurt Issla."

"Alright then." Spyro said with a grin and shot off after her.

Issla saw Spyro coming up fast and started passing the now yellow ball to the male to her right when Zeus and Rex shot up the sides and tackled them and Zeus stole the ball and took off down the field passing to Rex who was a little faster than him. Spyro was playing defense for Rex when Issla came blazing up the right side of the field and shot right at Rex. Before Spyro could react Zeus nailed her and send her flying backwards.

"Spyro guard his left, I got the right and Luca has his back." Zeus said as he knocked Issla away again.

Spyro nodded and moved to his left just as one of the other dragons came in and he nailed him sending him flying back as he tried to regain his balance. Rex grinned as he shot forward and threw the ball up and hit it with his tail sending it shooting right into the hoop.

"Nice job guys." Zeus said picking up the ball.

"This is a pretty fun game." Spyro said with a chuckle.

"We play it pretty much every day." Rex said. "You can play any time you want."

"Thanks." Spyro said with a smile.

"Lets keep going. We need to get a hundred and fifty point lead to win this match." Rex said.

"How far in the lead are we?" Zeus asked as they headed down the field.

"Eighty right now." Rex said. "But the three hour mark is coming up."

"What happens after three hours?" Spyro asked.

"Then the ball turns a metallic silver." Rex said. "Then who ever scores with it wins automatically."

"That's not good." Spyro said.

"Nope so we have to hurry." Zeus said

The round started and the teams shot down the field. Rex's team had the ball but halfway down when Issla nailed Rex and stole the ball. Spyro shot across the field and tackled Iassla sending the ball flying.

"Not bad Spyro." Issla said getting up and taking off after the ball with Spyro close behind her.

"I learn quickly." Spyro said with a grin as he vaulted off her back and grabbed the ball just before she got to it and passed it to Zeus who sent it through the hoop.

"Nice work Spyro." Rex said. "Never seen anyone try that before."

"Useful when you're fighting if you know how to do it." Spyro said with a chuckle. "What's the score now?"

"One hundred over." Zeus said. "We need fifty more points."

"Alright let's finish this game." Spyro said as the ball turned metallic. "Well then..."

"Ah great..." Zeus said. "Alright we need to keep them from getting the ball.

"There are new rules for this last round Spyro." Rex said as they took position . "Fighting is allowed but no seriously hurting anyone. No biting, grabbing wings, breath attacks and no claws to the face. You can also carry the ball but only for five seconds."

"Got it." Spyro said.

The teams shot down the field again. There was a mighty crash as the dragons collided, neither team willing to give an inch. Issla broke from formation and vaulted over the backs of her team right at Rex who had the ball. Zeus noticed her, shot up and tackled the dragoness, leading to the two fighting. Spyro took advantage of the situation and quickly took the ball from Rex and shot over the group. He got about half way over before a claw shot up and took the ball. Spyro shot out from the group and took off after him. He was orange with a white underside. The colors were far from the strangest thing about him. He had four tails, all of them orange with the last few inches white. He was easily more agile then the others and faster as well. While it confused Spyro a bit, it didn't slow him down as he quickly gained on him. Spyro pounced but the dragon saw him and to Spyro's amazement stopped in his tracks and shot to the left before taking off again like a bolt of lightning. By the time Spyro recovered the dragon was already at the hoop and grinned as he threw the ball through ending the game.

"How in the heck..." Was all Spyro could say as the dragon chuckled.

"That's a natural reaction." The dragon said with a chuckle. "Names Genador."

"Spyro." Spyro said. "How did you do that?"

"Stop like that?" Genador said with a chuckle. "It's all a matter of energy. I pushed backward while pushing to the left. The result was I stopped and all the energy from movement went to moving left then I did the same to shoot forward. It takes a long time to learn how to do it and even longer to master."

"I see." Spyro said. "No offense but you seem different from other dragons."

"I know." Genador said with a chuckle. "Most dragons have one tail two at the max. Having four tails is a bit of a pain but useful in a fight."

"Yea I can imagine." Spyro said. "Where are you from anyway?

"Not around here." Genador said. "I am just passing through is all. I'll be leaving in about a month."

"I see." Spyro said noticing a strange necklace. The chain was a deep blue color like no metal Spyro had ever seen that the charm on it had a picture of the moon and all it's cycles. "That's a pretty interesting necklace."

"Thanks." Genador said as he held it. "My mate gave it to me."

"I see." Spyro said with a smile. "Where is your mate?"

"I wish I knew..." Genador said just above a whisper as he rubbed his amulet

Before Spyro could ask anything else Rex came up "Nice job everyone. That's about it for today."

"Yea that was fun." Spyro said turning back to Genador but found him gone. "What the..."

"Something wrong?" Rex asked.

"No... nothing." Spyro said. "So when's the next game?"

"We normally play a couple times a day." Rex said. "So just come back here tomorrow and you can play again."

"Works for me." Spyro said with a smile.

Spyro turned to see Zeus talking to Jinx and he motioned him over.

"Hey Jinx," Spyro said looking around. "Where's Cynder?"

"She's at my dad's shop." Jinx said with a smile. "She's making something for you."

"I see." Spyro said. "I don't want her flying back to the temple after dark"

"Relax, I'll be with her." Jinx said with a chuckle.

"Alright but I don't want you and Zeus flying back from the forest." Spyro said. "You two can stay at the temple."

"We don't want to impose or anything Spyro." Zeus said.

"Don't worry about it." Spyro said with a chuckle. "There's more than enough room."

"Alright then." Zeus said with a chuckle.

"I better get back and see how things are going with Cynder." Jinx said. "Later guys."

"See you later honey." Zeus said kissing her.

"Bye Jinx." Spyro said and took off for the temple with Zeus as Jinx headed back to the shop.

---

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had major writers block. This now guy Genador, I wonder whats up with him...

quick question, how many of you out there are planning on getting the new AvP game? Also I have gotten a beta reader now so hopefully things will look a lot better.


	11. Ch 11: A rude awakening

I don't own Spyro only my OCs and my ideas

---

Ch 11: A rude awakening

Spyro and Zeus got to the temple and relaxed. Spyro gave Zeus a tour of the temple, avoiding his and Cynder's room since he knew the books Cynder had were still on the floor. It was well into the night before Cynder and Jinx got to the temple, they had a couple of boxes strapped against their undersides.

"Hey boys." Jinx said with a smile as they landed.

"Hey love." Spyro said with a smile as he kissed Cynder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Spyro." Cynder said kissing him back. "I have something for you, well a couple of things."

"You know you didn't have to get me anything." Spyro said.

"I know but I wanted to." Cynder said with a chuckle. "Now close your eyes."

Spyro chuckles and closed his eyes as Cynder and Jinx helped each other untie the boxes. Zeus came over and opened one of the boxes out of curiosity . Inside the first box was a beautifully crafted helmet. It was deep black around the sides and the top was deep crimson like Cynder's underside. On the top of the helmet was slits for Spyro's spikes and horns to go up through so it would fit perfectly. Cynder smiled as she sat down and pulled the helmet out of the box and held it out in front of her.

"Alright open your eyes." Cynder said with a smile.

Spyro opened his eyes and his jaw dropped when he saw the helmet. "My god..."

"I take it you like it." Cynder said with a chuckle as he saw down and took the helmet.

"You made this?" Spyro asked looking at her and then at the helmet.

"I did," Cynder said with a chuckle. "Jinx's dad said I am a natural. He did have to help me a bit but for the most part I did it all myself."

"You did an amazing job honey." Spyro said kissing her.

"Theres a full set of armor here." Cynder said nuzzling him. "Also honey, Kelborn is looking for a new apprentice..."

"Say no more Cynder." Spyro said kissing her. "I don't mind you being his apprentice. No sense letting those amazing skills of your go to waste."

"I knew you would understand Spyro." Cynder said kissing him back.

"Lets help you get the rest of the armor on." Zeus said with a chuckle. "I want to see how it looks."

"I second that." Jinx said with a smile. "I know Cynder put a lot of work into that armor. You should have seen her working on it. Her eyes never left that metal as she shaped it. Every strike was masterfully done."

"I just did what I felt was right is all." Cynder said with a slight blush as she grabbed the chest plate.

It took well over fifteen minuets for them to get all the armor on. Naturally Cynder took care of putting the rear leg bracers on Spyro's legs and it took all her self control not to give his sheath a lick. The last piece of armor was the tail saber. It was a beautiful black blade with two crimson streaks spinning across the blade from hilt to tip.

"I have to say Spyro you look really good in that armor." Jinx said looking him over.

"It's perfect." Cynder said as she looked Spyro over. "It's not too tight is it?"

"Nope it feel perfect." Spyro said nuzzling her. "Thanks love, I just wish I had something better for you then just those bracers."

"I love the bracers Spyro." Cynder said kissing him. "I love them because they are from you."

"This is always a good way to relax." Zeus said as he nuzzled Jinx. "We're going to go and relax a bit before we go to sleep I think."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Jinx said nuzzling him.

"The balcony is a good place." Spyro said. "I always went out there to sleep when I couldn't relax."

"We'll see you two later then." Jinx said with a grin as she and Zeus headed through the temple.

"Now I have you all to myself." Cynder whispered in his ear before taking off for her room.

"Hey no fair!" Spyro said laughing as he tried to chase after her but was slowed down by the armor.

By the time Spyro got to the room Cynder had already light the candles in the room and was laying on the bed with a grin. Before anything else could happen however the temple began to violently shake causing Cynder to fall off the bed. After close to a minuet the shaking stopped.

"What in the fifth ring of hell what that?!" Cynder said looking around.

"I don't know." Spyro said. "We better check on Zeus and Jinx".

The two of them took off through them temple and out to the balcony where Zeus and Jinx were, it was easy to tell something has seriously freaked them out.

"Monster... big..." Jinx said pointing out at a massive crater.

"What the hell..." Spyro said looking out.

"It was a golem." Zeus said looking at them. "Big glowing red eyes, horns coming off it's head and lava falling off it's body."

"Spyro that sounds like the Destroyer." Cynder said looking at him.

"Well we don't know what happened after it went into the volcano..." Spyro said looking at her. "we better go investigate."

"We're coming too." Jinx said.

"No way we're staying behind." Zeus added.

"Can you two fight?" Cynder asked making them laugh.

"We're not helpless." Zeus said with a grin.

"We know how two fight well enough." Jinx continued.

"If the Destroyer is still alive we need to shut it down permanently." Cynder said looking at spyro.

"Alright everyone, lets go." Spyro said and took off with the others following.

The group entered the crater and followed the tunnle.

"How could this beast still be alive..." Cynder said looking at them. "Once Malefor died it should have shut down since it didn't have any dark crystal anymore."

"At this point all I care about is finding it." Spyro said as they flew. "I don't know if it can bring about the ending again but I am not going to wait around and find out.

Off in the distance a massive roar could be heard that shook the ground.

"It's just ahead." Spyro hissed. "Everyone get ready."

The four of them entered a massive cavern light up by magma. In the middle was the destroyer. Spyro could feel the dark energy flowing off it and hissed.

"The crystals must have grown back or something. Cynder said looking at the Destroyer before closing her eyes and feeling the darkness around it. "I feel eight plus two inside of it, one in the chest and one behind the eyes."

"What are your orders Spyro?" Zeus asked looking at him.

"To stop it the crystals must be destroyed." Spyro said looking at Jinx and Zeus. "The crystals drain out elemental energy so we have to take them out either from a distance or by breaking them up close."

"A few ice bombs should soften the crystals up." Jinx said with a grin.

"We'll get the ones on it's back." Zeus said as sparks arced around his body. "I'll fry them."

"Cynder and I will deal with the ones under it then we all form up and go the the heart and brain crystals." Spyro said. "Now everyone, attack!"

The two groups rushed toward the Destroyer, it however saw them coming and let out a bellowing roar and slammed a massive arms into the magma causing a massive wall to spray up.

"Split up!" Cynder yelled.

Zeus and Jinx shot up over the wall of molter stone while Spyro and Cynder shot to the right and around it. Jinx quickly scanned the Destroyer's back and saw one of the crystals.

"I see one Zeus!" Jinx said. "I'll go first, you follow."

"Roger that." Zeus said and fell behind her.

All across the Destroyer's back there was smaller golems launching arrows at them. The two of them flew around the arrows and once they were close enough Jinx let loose with several subzero ice bombs freezing the golems solid. Zeus followed close behind and let out a roar causing bolts of lightning to arc off his body and down to the golems shattering them into pieces. The two of them continued their flight until they were over the the crystal.

"Time to shatter this thing." Jinx said and let loose several ice bombs on it freezing it solid. "Your turn honey."

"With pleasure." Zeus said and gathered his energy before shooting a blast of lightning right at the crystal shattering it. "One down."

Spyro and Cynder flew around the legs of the Destroyer marking the location of each of the crystals as well at destroying the smaller golems.

"These little guys are weaklings to us now." Cynder said as she used her shadow powers to make them fight each other.

"Yep." Spyro said with a chuckle as he put the tail saber through the chest of another before he brought it up and through it's head. "I see a crystal."

"Lets trash it and keep moving." Cynder said taking off with Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder jumped into the air and charged at the crystal not bothering with elemental powers and instead charged right through it with their horns before rushing back into the sky and headed to find another.

The two teams made short work of the crystal and met above the Destroyer's head.

"So whats the plan now?" Zeus asked.

"Theres a passage at the city and will lead into it's mouth." Spyro said flying down with Cynder and after a few seconds he found the passage. "Here it is. Once inside we will be flying, watch out for the magma and follow our led."

The group shot into the mouth of the Destroyer and headed into the chest.

"Alright now we have to break the stone, the crystals are inside." Spyro said. "When we break a piece we have to take off because the crystals will release a damaging blast of energy."

"Got it." Jinx said. "Zeus and I will hold back and attack from here."

"Alright then, lets go Spyro." Cynder said as she and Spyro charged the stone heart.

As Zeus and Jinx blasted one side of the heart Spyro and Cynder hacked and slashed away at the other side. Every time a section would fall the group shot back into the tunnels until the energy passed.. After several charges the crystals were exposed.

"Almost there everyone." Spyro said as he and Cynder started ripping at one of them.

"Give it all you got Zeus!" Jinx said launching a massive ice blast at the other side freezing it solid.

"This thing is going down!" Zeus roared and poured his energy into an orb and launched it at the frozen crystal shattering it.

"Break damn you!" Cynder hissed as she and Spyro pulled back and charged into it slamming their horns into it making it shatter.

"Everyone out now!" Spyro yelled and they all raced out and away from the magma.

"So anyone got anyone got an idea how we're going to get into it's head?" Zeus asked looking at the now extremely slowed Destroyer.

"Maybe we don't have to, look up there." Spyro said pointing to a massive stalactite. "We bring that down and it should deal with the problem for us."

"Lets do it." Jinx said as they shot up to it.

"So how are we going to take this down?" Zeus asked.

"We start blowing chunks out of the sides of it." Spyro said. "Once it gets weak enough we attack at once and it should fall."

"Lets do this then." Jinx said and started shooting ice bombs at the stalactite, freezing the sides.

The four dragons began blowing holes in the top sides of the stalactite trying to break it loose. After several minuets the stalactite was just holding onto the roof.

"Wait for it." Spyro said looking over the edge waiting for the Destroyer's head to get in just the right spot. "Now!"

The four dragons fired a massive blast of their elemental powers shattering the last part of the stalactite, sending it shooting down at it's head. The four dragons quickly shot off the stalactite as it plummeted downward. What happened next seamed to happen in slow motion. The tip of the stalactite impacted on the Destroyer's head causing it to crack. The Destroyer let out one last weak roar as the stalactite rammed through it's head and it sank into the magma.

"We did it!" Jinx yelled. "We killed the Destroyer!"

"Thank god for that." Cynder said nuzzling Spyro.

"Thanks for your help guys." Spyro said nuzzling Cynder back.

"We weren't about to let our world get destroyed." Zeus said as he stretched. "Lets get back to the temple."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Spyro said yawning.

By the time the dragons got back to the temple the sun could just be seen rising over a hill.

"Guess we we're going longer then we though." Jinx said yawning.

"That we were." Cynder replied. "Lets get back and sleep, we can tell the elders what happened later.

"Just a minuet." Spyro said and shot a few fire bombs at the roof of the tunnels causing them to cave in and seal them off. "That will do. Now lets get back so I can get this armor off."

With that the four dragons headed back to the temple and parted ways, Jinx and Zeus heading back off to find a good place to sleep while Spyro and Cynder headed back to their room.

"Now lets get that armor off you." Cynder said with a chuckle.

"Please do." Spyro said. "No offense but it's still heavy."

"I know." Cynder replied as she started undoing the straps. "I did what I could to make it as light as possible but still strong enough to withstand strong blows."

"You did an amazing job on it." Spyro said nuzzling her.

"I just did what I could." Cynder said with a chuckle as saw the books near the bed. "I guess we should get those back to your dad."

"We can do it once we turn the information about the Destroyer to the Elders." Spyro said as he helped her get the front bracers off.

"That'll work," Cynder said as she worked on the neck guards. "Do you think there are any more golems out there?"

"There might be." Spyro replied stretching out his neck. "I say we go check out what remains of Malefor's fortress, we may find some clues there."

"That would be the best plan I think." Cynder added as she laid the neck guards in a box and worked on the chest plates. "Do you think we can get to the core again?"

"That would be easier said then done I think." Spyro replied. "We had the remains of the castle protecting up from the heat most of the time."

"Yea thats true." Cynder said sadly. "We can try anyway."

"That we can." Spyro said. "I am sure Ignitus can find us a spell to protect us."

"I didn't think of that." Cynder said with a grin as she got the chest armor off. "Hows that feel?"

"So much better." Spyro said stretching. "We still need to get the armor off my back and legs."

"I know." Cynder said with a chuckle as she slipped under him and started undoing the straps to the stomach armor. "The armor we had before didn't have this. I wish it did though."

"As did I." Spyro said keeping still. "Would have saved us some pain from a few of those hits."

"As well as when Malefor pushed us into the volcano wall." Cynder added.

"Don't remind me of that." Spyro said with a chuckle. "My claws are still growing back from that."

"As are mine." Cynder added and pulled her head back before untying the final strap and lowering the stomach armor to the floor before pulling it out. "This had to be the hardest piece to make. I had to make a bunch of slots and rivets so that the armor could shift and flex as you moved."

"I noticed that during the fight." Spyro said looking at it. "We'll have to keep those slots well oiled."

"You let me worry about taking care of the armor." Cynder said with a grin. "I'll buff out the scratching and hammer the dents back into place."

"I'll have to get you a forge set up here for you." Spyro said nuzzling her.

"Would you?" Cynder asked with a cute smile and big eyes.

"Of course I will love." Spyro said kissing her. "I'll talk to the moles when we go to see the elder and get everything you need ordered."

"Thank you so much Spyro." Cynder whispered in his ear before kissing him. "You spoil me so much."

"A beautiful princess like yourself deserves to be spoiled." Spyro said nuzzling her. "I would mate you love but that fight has left me drained."

"As it has I." Cynder said yawing as she took off his leg bracers. "Let get the rest off and then get some sleep."

"Works for me." Spyro said as he kept his tail still.

Cynder quickly took off the plates on his tail before she removed his tail saber and looked it over.

"I am going to have to shapten this alright." Cynder said looking it over before chuckling. "Then again I guess I could expect this kind of damage when cutting through stone."

"Yep." Spyro said chuckling which quickly turned into a yawn.

"Alright mister hero into bed with you." Cynder said chuckling as she put the blade into the box.

"You first." Spyro said nuzzling her.

Cynder chuckled and jumped up onto the bed and stretched out. Spyro jumped up and stretched out next to her before wrapping a wing around her and they both quickly fell asleep.

---

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Anyway before I forget again the Chaotic Queen of Madness is the one who got the contest first. Kelborn is second in command of the Mandalorian forces. He take direct orders from Mandalore, the leader of the Mandalorian clans. He appeared in the amazing game Starwars Knights of the Old Republic2: The Sith lords for the Xbox. I still play the game it's that good. On a somewhat related note, Monster hunter Tri is an amazing game.


	12. Ch 12: So much to do, so little time

I don't own Spyro only my OCs and my ideas

-

Ch 12: So much to do, so little time

Spyro and Cynder slept all through the day and night recovering from the fight. It wasn't until late the following morning they awoke.

"Hey love." Cynder said with a yawn.

"Hey beautiful." Spyro said nuzzling her. "Sleep well?"

"Like a hatching," Cynder said kissing him with a smile. "You?"

"Like a rock." Spyro said kissing her back then chuckled when his stomach growled. "Guess it's time to go find some food."

"I am sure theres something out here to hunt." Cynder sand jumping off the bed. "A deer or something."

"As long as it's not one of those stupid toad weeds." Spyro said with a snort. "I got really hungry and tried eating one once. It was the foulest thing I ever tasted and the taste wouldn't go away for a week."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cynder said with a snicker before she took out the window with Spyro close behind.

After Spyro and Cynder hunted down a couple of deer and ate their fill they headed back to the temple and gathered up everything they were going to need including the books Cynder needed to take back to Ignitus and a sack full of gold and gems to order Cynder's forge. With that the two of them set off toward mount Malefor.

"I guess Zeus and Jinx headed back to the city a while ago." Spyro said as she looked at what remained of the mountain.

"Probably didn't want to disturb us." Cynder said looked at him.

"I can't wait to see my dad again." Spyro said as they headed into the tunnel. "I wonder if my mom is there too."

"I am sure she is." Cynder said with a smile. "They have been apart for a long time, I am sure they want to spend some time together."

"We're here." Spyro said getting to the bottom of the hourglass. "Hey dad, you there?"

The hourglass lifted up and Spyro and Cynder headed in to find Ignitus and Aura relaxing next to each other.

"Spyro, Cynder, it's good to see you two again." Ignitus said with a smile.

"Hey dad." Spyro said as he walked over and nuzzled his parents. "We're just bring back those book Cynder borrowed."

"What book did she borrow?" Aura asked curiously.

"Nothing!"Cynder said quickly blushing deeply.

"Ah that kind of book." Aura said with a sly grin.

"Here they are Ignitus." Cynder said setting the books down on the table. "Now on to something else."

"The Destroyer appeared last night." Spyro said causing Ignitus to look at them in shock.

"We need to alert the other elders!" Ignitus said getting up.

"No need." Cynder said. "It's dead and it's not coming back."

"You two killed the Destroyer..." Ignitus said looking at them carefully.

"We had help from two of our new friends." Cynder said with a smile.

"Yep, they were a lot of help." Spyro added. "Their names are Zeus and Jinx."

"I know them." Aura said with a smile. "I am friends with their moms. Really nice kids."

"I'll confirm things with the books and then send the others a scroll alerting them of the Destroyer's destruction." Ignitus said settling down again. "So what are you two up to?"

"We're heading to Warfang." Cynder said with a smile. "I am going to starting learning to be a blacksmith."

"Thats a very respectable career." Aura said with a smile.

"I know." Cynder said with a grin. "Spyro is going to get me my own forge and everything."

"In that case I do know a good place for it." Ignitus said with a smile. "I recommend the storage room in the far side of the temple. All you need in a hole in the wall for the smoke and it'll be far enough away from the room so her working won't disturb you if you take a nap or anything Spyro."

"That sounds like a good idea." Spyro said nuzzling Cynder.

"I think so as well." Cynder said kissing Spyro. "Well we better get going, theres a lot we need to do still today."

"Shes right." Spyro said. "Bye guys."

"See you later son." Ignitus said as he got up to take the books back.

"You two be careful now alright."Aura said nuzzling them both.

"We will Aura." Cynder said as she headed for the hole. "See you all later and thanks again for those books."

With that the two of them jumped up and headed for Warfang.

-

Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. For the time being this story is going to be on hold. I lost my train of though when it came to this story and I want to finish one of the others before I continue work on this one. I might add to this one ever so often but very rarely until I am ready to work on it more.


	13. Ch 13: Beautiful Warfang

don't own Spyro only my OCs and my ideas

Ch 13: Beautiful Warfang

Spyro and Cynder flew through the tunnel and emerged at Mount Malefor.

"This place never gets less creepy." Spyro said shuttering at the memories of what happened.

"I know the feeling." Cynder said nuzzling him. "At least all thats over now. Malefor is gone and he'll never return."

"The Destroyer is gone as well breaking the cycle of destruction and rebirth." Spyro added nodding. "The planet and finally rest easy. I still can't help but wonder, was it really the purpose of the purple dragon to bring about the destruction of the planet..."

"Don't talk like that Spyro." Cynder said as she kissed him. "Malefor was evil, plain and simple. Even if it was, you defied your destiny by saving the planet. You can rewrite the history of the purple dragon by protecting the planet."

"Yea, I guess I never looked at it that way." Spyro said smiling. "Lets get going."

Cynder smiled and they took off for Warfang. When they got there they were shocked at what they found. The city was completely repaired. The cannons had been fixed and polished, walls had become seamless, everything was completely new.

"This place looks amazing." Cynder said smiling. "It's like the war never happened."

"Come on lets go." Spyro said heading for one of the walls.

Cynder flew over and landed next to him. Together they headed into the city. They walked around for a bit before they got to the center of the city.

"I'll go and get the forge taken care of. Think you can get some of that honey meat you get the other day?" Spyro asked.

"Sure love," Cynder said with a chuckle. "We'll meet up here in a bit."

"Alright, see you later love." Spyro said kissing her before heading off to find out how to buy a forge.

"It'll take him a bit to find out where to buy one." Cynder said with a chuckle. "I'll look around at the shops for a bit."

Cynder smiled as she started walking around the shops looking for anything that caught her eye. She got a new satchel, it was covered in gold jeweled stars. She walked around for a bit before heading into a nearby park where she settled under a big tree to relax for a bit. She relaxed for about twenty minuet before she saw a hatchling looking around scared. It couldn't have been more then a few weeks old. She slowly got up and walked over to it.

"Whats wrong little one, did you lose track of your mom?" She asked the hatching, getting a nod. "I'll help you find here."

The hatching quickly perked up and smiled.

"So where did you last see your mom?" Cynder asked as she looked around.

The hatchling looked around. "I am not sure, there was a lot of water."

"Ah so you can talk." Cynder said with a smile as she headed for a nearby lake. "Do you have a name little one?"

"Strike." He said smiling as he ran around her.

"Strike, thats a good name." Cynder said smiling. "I am Cynder. So what does your mom look like?"

"Shes ah... big... and..." He looked around then pointed at a yellow apple on a tree. "Shes that color there."

"So shes yellow, that helps." Cynder said with a smiling as she looked around. She quickly spotted a worried looking female running back and forth around an area. "Is that her Strike?"

"Mom!" Strike yelled and ran toward her.

"Strike there you are." The female said as she nuzzled him. "Where did you run off to?"

"I was a blue flying thing and I chased after it." Strike said. "I lost the blue thing then when I looked around I didn't know where I was. A nice girl helped me find my way back."

The female looked up and smiled as she saw Cynder. "Cynder, Are you the one I have to thank for finding my child?"

"It was nothing." Cynder said smiling. "I did what anyone would have."

"Thank you either way." The female said. "My name is Claudia, it's nice to finally meet you Cynder. I've heard you and Spyro are a couple now."

"Yea we're mates." Cynder said with a chuckle. "It seams like everyone knows."

"You know breeding season is coming up soon." Claudia said smiling. "Are you and Spyro planning on starting a family?"

"I don't think so." Cynder said sadly. "I am not sure we're ready for it or not.

When Claudia heard that she started chuckling. "Cynder, if I had a coin for every time I heard that I would own this whole city. My dear every pair is worried when they first start their family. Once the egg hatches your natural instincts kick in."

"I still don't know..." Cynder said sighing.

"I'll tell you what, I run a class for first year mothers up at the temple. You should come and sit through it. It might help change your mind. If after that you decide your not ready to have a child yet then just wait." Claudia said smiling.

"I suppose going to the class would be a good idea regardless." Cynder said with a smile. "When is the class?"

"I was about to head there now." Claudia said as she stretched. "I stopped here to take a quick dip in the lake."

"I am ready when you are." Cynder said smiling. "I did have a question. We dragons only come into heat once every few years. How did you have Strike?"

"The elder where I was hiding knew of a potion that could put a female into heat.." Claudia said smiling as she headed for the temple. "My mate stuck out to where I was hidden with the other females. After that I drank the potion and a couple days later I can into heat. From there I am sure you can figure out the rest."

"I never knew there was such a thing." Cynder said looking at her.

"Oh the potion is very difficult to make." Claudia said as she looked at the sky. "Only the oldest elders know how to make it and only pass it on to those they trust. The potion also doesn't always work. It's not a full proof thing."

"I see, I am glad it worked for you." Cynder said chuckling as Strike started running around here. "Hes just a big ball of energy."

"Yea, hes hard to keep up with sometimes." Claudia said laughing.

"If you want I wouldn't mind watching him for you sometime." Cynder offered smiling. "It would give me and Spyro an idea of what we will be in for."

"That would be lovely as long as your mate doesn't mind." Claudia said smiling at the though of having some time alone with her mate.

"I can talk him into it don't worry." Cynder said smiling. "I can be very persuasive when I need to be."

"How would you like to spend some time with Cynder her her mate some time Strike?" Claudia asked her son.

" Sound fun." Strike said jumping around. "Can I mom?"

"One of these days a long as Cynder and her mate are up for it." Claudia said chuckling as she watched her son run around faster.

The three of them got to the temple and from there headed to the class. After a bit the room was full of females, some young, some old. Over the course of the next two hours Claudia and several other females went over everything the first time mothers would need to know, from egg laying to feeding the hatchlings. Over the course of the class Cynder's view on becoming a mother slowly changed. Once the class was over Cynder walked over to Claudia.

"Thanks for telling me about this class Claudia." Cynder said smiling. "This has opened my eyes quite a bit."

Claudia smiled and chuckled. "Thats what this class is for my dear."

"Spyro and I are going to have a lot to talk about tonight." Cynder said as she watched Strike play with some of the older dragons. "I'll talk to him about watching Strike as well."

"Thank you, I'll be spending most of my time here at the temple, I have a lot to get caught up in." Claudia said as she stretched her wings. "I'll be here if you need me."

"I'll see you later." Cynder said smiling as she headed out to find Spyro. She was sure he would be wondering where she by now.

It's back!


	14. Ch 14: A new quest

don't own Spyro only my OCs and my ideas

Ch 14: A new quest

Cynder ran to the center of town. She was sure Spyro would have been worried about he having been gone for so long. It only took her a couple seconds to spot him standing on a roof.

"Spyro I am over here!" She yelled up to him.

Spyro saw her and rushed over to her. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry Spyro, I got side tracked." Cynder said as she nuzzled him. "Forgive me?"

"Of course." Spyro chuckled as he kissed her. "Where have you been?"

Cynder led him to the park as as she told him about her day. Spyro followed right along side of her as he listened. The two walked for what seamed like an hour. Cynder didn't really have any place in particular she wanted to go, she just felt like walking with her mate. After a bit they found a hill and relaxed.

"So you took a class for first year mothers." Spyro said with a chuckled. "Learn anything interesting?

"Yea I did." Cynder said as she leaned against him. "After the class I started thinking that maybe becoming a mom isn't as bad as I first thought."

"Are you sure?" Spyro asked looking at her.

"Not completely yet." Cynder replied nuzzling her mate. "I need more time to think. So were you able to get the forge?"

"Yep." Spyro said with a smile. "Took some time but I found the perfect one. It'll be delivered and set up tomorrow. I got a large supply of ores and coal sent over as well."

"Thanks love." Cynder said as she kissed him. "It's funny, before we would be climbing all over each other. I guess we got it all out of our system the other night."

"For now." Spyro said chuckling.

"Yea, for now." Cynder said giving his neck a playful nip. "There is one thing. Claudia, the female that runs the class. I told her I would talk to you about watching her son Strike sometime."

"Sounds fun." Spyro said as he nuzzled her. "It would give us an idea what we're getting into."

"Great, I'll tell her next time I see her." Cynder said glad Spyro agreed so easily.

The two of them relaxed there talking about different thing for what seamed like hours. Slowly the sun made it's way across the sky and before long it was nearly sundown. They were about ready to leave when Jinx and Zeus walked by.

"Hey guys." Jinx said as they walked over.

"Hey you two." Cynder said as she got up and stretched. "How are you doing?"

"Not bad, we came to watch the sunset." Jinx said as she and Zeus setting down next to them. "This is the best place to watch it."

"We would stay but we have to fly back home." Spyro said sadly as he got up as well.

"Come stay with us tonight then." Jinx said with a smile. "We have enough room."

"You sure?" Cynder asked looking at them.

"We're sure." Zeus said with a chuckle. "Jinx's place is huge."

"Sounds good to me then." Cynder said chucking as she settled back down in her spot.

Spyro smiled as he settled down next to Cynder and wrapped a wing around her. The pairs relaxed, kissing and nuzzling each other as they watched the sunset.

"This really is the perfect place to watch the sunset." Cynder said as she watched it.

"It is, Jinx and I have come here every day since we found it." Zeus said as he watched the sky. "It's perfect, no two ways about it."

The four laid there watching the sun slowly disappear from view. All to soon the sun vanished from sight leaving a light pink color in the sky where it once was.

"Alright lets head home." Zeus said getting up.

Spyro and Cynder nodded and Followed Zeus and Jinx as they took to the sky. The four of them flew a little ways outside of Warfang to a cliff face with a cave in the middle of it. Jinx and Zeus flew into the cave with Cynder and Spyro following close behind. The entrence led to a large tunnel that was lined with strange glowing crystals that bathed the tunnel in dull blues and greens. After about a minuet the four of them came to a large opening. Zeus fired off a bolt of lightning at the roof causing a large crystal to light up as it stored the energy. The cavern was instantly bathed in a bright blue light revealing a huge cavern about two football fields wide and long. For the most part it was just empty space. There were a few piles of hay stacked up in different areas of the room and a small lake on one side. In the very middle of the room was a pit filled with ashes.

"Here we are." Jinx said as she and Zeus walked in.

"Whoa..." cyder said as she looked at the massive cave. "How did you find this place?"

"My parents did." Jinx said with a smile. "They own the land this place is on. They were digging for gold when they broke into this cave. They had a place to live already so they cleaned out the stalag formations and gave it to me and Zeus, We put in beds, theres a lake above us, we dug a hole from it down to a pit then using some tools from my parents the pit to the bottom of the cliff and out so we have a constantly flowing lake. It's nothing compared to your place but it's home."

"Are you kidding, this place is great." Spyro said with a chuckle. "It's huge."

"I am glad you like it." Jinx said with a chuckle. "Theres plenty of room for all of us here. Theres stuff for beds on the right side over there. Lots of hay and such. We always have a fire here at night. We put a bunch of holes in the top of the cave that lead to the surface to help vent out the smoke, they're all hidden from sight and covered enough so that water can't get it."

"You two really though of everything." Spyro said as he looked over at the fire pit.

"Well my parents helped a lot." Jinx said as she started pulling some logs over to the pit with Zeus's help. "The pit was Zeus's touch. It helps keep the place warm and light up so he doesn't have to keep recharging the lightning stone. It's so romantic to lay there and fall asleep in the glow of the dieing fire."

"It sounds like it is." Cynder said with a chuckled as she and Spyro helped bring over logs. "What else is there to do here?"

"Oh plenty." Zeus said as he stuffed some hay into the pile of logs. "This place has dozens of other caves attached to it. Most of them are dead ends but theres one that leads to a crystal cavern. They're unlike anything I've seen before. Come on we'll show you."

Jinx and Zeus headed to the cave on the far side of the of the main cavern. Spyro and Cynder stayed close as they made their way through the maze of tunnels.

"How do you know where your going in this place?" Spyro asked as he looked around.

"We've marked the walls with different symbols." Zeus said as he pointed to some on another path to their left. "Took us three days to map all these tunnels out."

"This place must be huge then." Cynder said as she looked at the symbol for the main cavern which was what looked to be a fire.

"Oh you have no idea." Jinx said as they turned down a tunnel. "I still get lost in here sometimes even with the symbols."

After about another ten minuets they could see a dull light at the end of the tunnel coming from around a corner. As soon as they turned the corner they were in a large cave about the size of a large house. The room was covered, from floor to ceiling with strange blue crystals of different shapes and sizes. Each crystal pulsed with the same strange power.

"Whoa..." Was all Spyro said as he walked over to one. "These are nothing like the crystals I've seen before."

"Thats because they're." Jinx said as she walked over to one. "My mom says they're the crystallized magic of an ancient giant dragon's fire breath. My mom said that we're all descendants of these ancient dragons."

"Are there any left?" Cynder asked as she looked at them.

"No one is sure." Zeus said as he nuzzled Jinx. "No one knows what they look like."

"I wonder of the chronicler was one. " Spyro said thinking. "He was really old. Then again maybe one of the books might have something on it. We'll have to check next time we're there."

"Yea, thats a good idea." Cynder said with a grin.

All of a sudden the all the crystals began to pulse more powerfully and release a rainbow colored light.

"Whats going on?!" Cynder said back up slightly only to back up into a barrier over the door. "What the?! We're trapped!"

"Attack the barrier, maybe we can break it!" Zeus said as he started slashing at the barrier with his claws.

The four of them attack the barrier with no effect. Physical attack and breaths did nothing to the barrier. The crystals continued pulsing as the power grew. The group franticly attack the barrier trying to break it as the pulses grew closer and closer together as if on a countdown. After several minutes they were completely drained of power and watched helplessly as the crystals continued to pulse. When the pulses converged into a single surge of energy and a bright flash. When the light vanished they were in what appeared to be a massive arena that made the cavern Jinx lived in look tiny. The area around the arena was dark. They could see shapes of what looked like mountains but that was it.

"What... what is this place..." Jinx said as she looked around, shivering out of fear.

"I am not sure." Spyro said as he looked around. "It looks like an arena of some kind.

"Wait, I've seen these before." Jinx said looking at the arena floor and seeing it was covered in strange runes. "It says... "

Before she could finish a deep male voice rumbled through the area, the source behind them. "Legaros neoious venios len karga. May the goddess watch over you.

The group snapped around and what they saw chilled them do the bone. What they first though was a mountain was far from it. They could see the outline of a truly huge dragon's head watching them with glowing silver eyes. It's size made the Destroyer look like a mouse.

"By the ancesters..." Cynder said backing up slightly.

Behind them another voice, this one a female. "Well well, it looks like they're finally here Valanius."

They turned again and saw the same thing, a vague outline of a massive dragon but this one had aqua colored eyes.

"It would appear of Aquerina." Valanius rumbled. "Right on time too. Just as the seer had predicted."

"What do you want with us?" Spyro said as he stepped forward. Despite the fact he was scared beyond belief he was the purple dragon, he needed to keep a strong face in front of the others.

"Ah Spyro, you are the prime example of the purple dragon." Aquerina said in a slightly amused tone. "Taking charge and being the brave one despite your fear. It is little wonder everyone looks to you for support in time like this."

"How do you know my name?"Spyro asked as he looked at her.

"Oh we've been watching you since you hatched." Valanius said. "You think this world is at peace but it's far from it. The death of the Destroyer has brought about a whole new enemy, my brother Alberious."

"He was imprisoned with the aid of the being who lives in the tree of creation far to the east." Aquerina said taking over. "It took the combined strength of the three of us to imprison him in a crystal prison, we then created the Destroyer to be used as a key to the prison, it's death frees him."

"Wait, is this Alberious as big as you are?" Cynder asked stepping next to Spyro.

"Slightly bigger, he is my older brother." Valanius. "The Destroyer's destruction of the planet was designed to return the seal to full strength then the planet would regrow with the aid of Iglerina. He is the creator of life in this world. The two of us came here when the world was still young. Our kind was dieing out so He allowed us to create the dragons of this world to preserve out dna for when we could bring our kind back again."

"So the legends are true then." Jinx said with a grin. "You two are the ancient dragons that gave birth to our race!"

"We are." Aquerina said. "Now is not the time for this. We can't reseal Alberious, we have become too weak to do it and the resulting fight could very well destroy the planet for good. He must be killed."

"How can we kill something that big?"Spyro asked looking at them.

"We are devoting the last of out power to creating a spell that will shrink him down to the size of what Malefor was." Valanius said as he looked at them. "It may kill us but it will give the four of you a chance against him."

"If you die then your what will happen to your race?" Zeus asked as he looked at them.

"We have been fighting what should have happened billions of years ago." Valanius said looking at them. "Escaping one purge after another by slipping into a rift in space time for a fraction of a second. The time of the Grand Dragons has passed. There is less then a thousand of our kind left alive, scatter across different planets across the universe. The two of us have grown... tired in our existence. We have been unable to pass on out of fear of my brother's escape. His return marks the being of the end for most races. He seeks to enslave or kill any race that is not dragon or dragonkin. As we have the ability to open rifts to other worlds you can see the threat he is."

"If hes free now what stopping him from leaving now?" Cynder asked.

"Shackles of Armanel the shadow walker." Aquerina said. "They are made of a power stealing stone known as allicite. They were used to imprison a Grand Dragon who stole the life force of worlds. He was a lich of our world and grew very powerful. He was sadly also Alberious's teacher. He would sneak off to his prison and learn what he could from him in exchange for life force Alberious stole from prey he killed. Alberious wasn't stupid enough to become a lich and once he learned where Armanel had hidden his phylactery he got it and gave it to our king who destroyed it killing Armanel and claimed Alberious a hero for it."

"It wasn't until thousands of years later by brother's true nature surfaced." Valanius continued. "He had left shortly after Armanel's death saying he wanted to seek out and slay other undead creatures to help protect the universe. By the time anyone found out what he was truly doing he had conquered several worlds. Those who didn't fall in line he used teaching from Armanel to turn the planet into a husk void of all life. The king sent his armies after him but he had grown too powerful. They were wiped out one after another. Before the king knew it he had made it to the castle by himself, killing anyone that got in his way. He killed the king and tried to take control. When everyone rebelled he leeched the planet.

"He turned out home world into a wasteland. "Aquerina said, her voice choked up. "Our family, friends, everyone killed in an instance. It wasn't until he came to our world that he could be stopped. When he attacked it caught the life bring off guard. He started fighting back. Other then us and the life bringer there wasn't enough life to warrant him using his necromagic to drain the planet. While Valanius and Iglerina held him off I slipped back to our homeworld and got the shackles. Using Valanius's brute strength and the roots of Iglerina's tree to bind him down I used the shackles to render his powers useless. We then imprisoned him deep in the planet in a crystal prison where he slept."

"When you stopped the planet from being destroyed the seal had already been recharged so there was no threat of him getting free." Valanius continued. "When you killed the Destroyer however that broke the seal and my brother awoke. It's only a matter of time before he breaks out of the crystal and finds a way to remove the shackles. When he does he'll leech the planet dry."

"An old seer has shown us who shall be the one to kill Alberious." Aquerina said as she looked at them. "The fates have chosen the four of you. You destines have been linked since you hatched. You coming here just as predicted has proven that."

"In three days you four must set out for the tree of creation." Valanius said as he shifted causing the whole cave to shake. " Iglerina will be waiting for you. He will have something for you. The two of us can't risk leaving and exposing ourselves to the outside world too soon. We need you to get it and bring it back. This object is vital to the spell."

"I guess it's time we save the world again." Spyro said looking at them.

"No, there is far more at stake then just one world Spyro." Aquerina said. "If you fail no one will be able to stop Alberious. The universe will either be enslaved or become more power for him."

"Now it is time for you to go." Valainus said as crystals in the cave started to pulse with energy.

"Wait, I have to know, what is the purpose of the purple dragon?" Spyro yelled out.

"Spyro I don't think-" Aquerina started before Valanius interrupted her. "Aquerina, he deserves to know the truth."

Aquerina laid there for a moment thinking before she started to speak. "You are right but Spyro your not going to like the answer. The purpose of the purple dragon is to awaken the destroyer. "

Spyro felt his heart sink as she spoke those words.

"When you killed Malefor you killed him when he was doing what he was meant to do." Valanius continued. "We knew one day the purple dragon would fail in their task and the result would be a more advanced race more capable of fighting off the golems when the next made the attempt. We didn't expect that it would be another purple dragon who rebelled from their purpose. When Malefor was imprisoned we began nudging things toward his return. Gaul's coming into power, the attack on the temple, Cynder's corruption and purification by Spyro. All of it planned to bring Malefor back."

"I know your are going to be angry with us Cynder and you have every right to be." Aquerina said looking at her. "Believe me when I say the decision to do this wasn't an easy one by any means. We ensured that Spyro would have the necessary power to purge you of the darkness that Gaul corrupted you with."

"Angry doesn't begin to describe what I am feeling right now." Cynder said with a growl as darkness began to overtake her body.

"Cynder calm down." Spyro said as he got in front of her and looked right into her eyes. "I know it's not right, the hand that they dealt to you but nothing we do now can change that. We need them if we're going to win this battle."

Cynder took a few deep breaths and slowly the darkness receded. "Thank you Spyro."

"We will pay for our crimes when we pass after using the spell Cynder." Aquerina said as she watched them.

"That surge of energy that powered the destroyer..." Spyro said looking at them.

"A gift to Malefor to ensure it would complete it's purpose. " Valanius said as he looked at the crystals. "Times up, we will speak again in the future.

Before any of them could say anything there was a bright flash and they were back in the crystal room.

Spyro just sat there thinking about what just happened.

"Spyro you alright?" Jinx asked as she got up.

"Leave him be for a while Jinx. "Zeus said as he stood next to her seeing Cynder was the same way. "Lets go and leave them alone for a while. This is a lot for them to take in.

Jinx nodded and then walked into the cave leaving Spyro and Cynder alone to try and sort out what they just heard.

So the truth of the purpose of the purple dragon is revealed. Malefor was telling the truth after all.


End file.
